Asia Gianna Saunders
Asia Gianna Saunders is a very powerful witch and is also a very good mother and she is one of the main female characters in the Netfilx Series Playing With FIRE. This show is based off of her mother's mysterious death , she isn't really falling for it so her and her best friends are searching for answers and looking for her mother. While she is evolving she figures out the secrets of the small town she lives in. It's actually SUPERNATURAL! (Witches/Siphoners , Beasts/Werewolfs Vampires/Hybrids and theirs a couple of Siren twins too). FAMILY INFORMATION Asia is the youngest out of all of her siblings (Christian Saunders and Alaina Wright. Her parents Dean and Jessica met in High School and had their first son Christian when she first got to college for she had him. Then a few months later she had sex with a old friend and got pregnant with her first daughter Alaina. Then finally she found out she was pregnant after Dean proposed to her and she waited after Asia was born to get married. Her mother's family were from Salem but arrived Eastborne after a fire in 1856. Her grandmother Nadia are one of the oldest witches that survived the fire but the only reason she survived was because she created a spell/curse for almost all supernatural beings. A Witch can't overduse magic or they become a sprit for 48 hours. Vampires burn in the sun w/o their daylight ring. Werewolf's /Beasts turn every full moon. Siphoners can't siphon without their twin and Sirens can get their magic taken by Siphoners. After her mother's death she was acting reckless and got into a relationship with her brother's high school friend Schuyler. She started getting pregnancy symptoms & she took a test and found out she was pregnant. At this time Asia has just turn 15 and she's just a little kid and she is already stressing because of her mother's death but she decides to keep her anyways. She made this choice because she lived in a stable home and she knew Schuyler would be a good father to their daughter. On May 26th 2018 their daughter Amourè (a-more-ay) was born. FRIENDS INFORMATION Asia comes from a certain background her brother is the captain of the football team so everyone wants to get with them and their family isn't poor either. But it's really hard for her to make friends because so many people has betrayed her. She's always had one best friend who's been with her forever and that's her bestie Princess. She doesn't consider her as a best friend but more like a sister and they've known each other since they were in kindergarten. Then Dylan came along they met in the 3rd grade and Dylan was new so they decided to hang with each other a lot at school and then at home and they all became best friends and would do anything for each other. She also has more very close friends like her brother's teammates and her sister's best friend. Also is frenemies with the most meanest girl in school Chelsea Washington but she tries to get along with her because she's dating her little brother TK. Her little sidekick Jo is like her too but she's not as annoying as her but she is also cool with everyone including older students like Christiana. But Ryhme her boyfriend's twin sister is actually very nice and reminds her of herself when she was younger. PERSONALITY Asia is a very nice and caring girl she is very smart and cares about school and is really trying to make a name for herself. Everyone see's her as a spoiled brat because her parents make good money when that's not true. She is a amazing mother and you can see from ''Be Played'' that she is always with Amourè and really loves her because she is reading her bedtime stories and it always makes Amourè feel better when she see's her mother. She's also very protective and arrogant at times but that's okay because she doesn't like people messing with her friends. In Various episodes of season 1 it is shown that she is very rude and distant toward Ms.Lowe because she knew something was strange was up with her and she knows she has a thing for her baby father. Also she is shown to be the same way towards Chelsea in the first few episodes but since they found out they were supernatural beings they've grown close and work together and care about each other. But her and Ms.Lowe aren't going to get along any time soon. Season 1 In this season she is shown to be very unstoppable and powerful she is like the most bad ass teen mother ever. She doesn't let anybody get in her way and she is very determined to find out what has happened to her mother. In the first few episodes she is shown to be shy but still very determined. She kinda of likes going to parties and likes having a great time. But she's not really fond of guys because she was a freshmen and had a date with the one she thought was the most cutest. They just went to the park and were taking pictures and se had on a skirt and they had one kiss but he told his jock friends it was more than that. She forgives him and goes on a date with her again and this time her shows up with his friends and is touching all over her. She tells him to stop but he won't listen so she pushes him. Then he said I thought you were "EASY". When she finds out she is pregnant is around the same time her grandmother was getting settled in because she decided to move in. She discovered Asia was pregnant because she's a witch they're practically physic. Then her and Princess tells Nadia what they think are going on , her grandmother confirms it and asks to speak with Dylan. She tells Dylan that her species were one of the first 3 supernatural beings ever. Dylan is very confused but she hasn't triggered it yet but she still has a few abilities she hasn't discovered yet. When Asia asks her grandmother what is she her grandmother says that she is just like her mother. In Homecoming ''since her grandmother told her she's a witch she decided to test out everyone of her friends to see if their like her. So after homecoming she decided to have a after party with her friends only she tells everyone that she is pregnant even though they already caught on. She remembered a spell her grandmother taught her so she did a spell and showed them who they're really are. They're all confused but they actually think that its really cool but I tell them that they have to practice because they have 5 months to get ready for the showdown that will happen to bring her mother back. Five months later Asia has her daughter but the showdown is only 1 week away and she needs to practice and get ready. Her and Schuyler decided that Amourè will stay with him even though he is supernatural he doesn't need to be in the battle since he hasn't triggered his Species yet. Finally in the season finale [[Be Played|''Be Played]]'' she finds out that Ms.Lowe is actually the one who's done this so she vanished her but that's the challenge her mother is trapped somewhere and her and her friends are the only one's who can find her. SEASON 2 It's the summer before Asia's Junior Year and they had to hold off for a year because of school and now they have 8 weeks to find their lost family members. Before she and her friends go on this journey she has to pretend like she is somebody she is not , she has to wear her hair curly, fake like she is a goody two shoes just to please he one person who can help her , her reckless GREAT-GRANDMOTHER ROSE '(as seen in the picture up above). ''' In This Season , You'll be seeing a more of a sensitive side of Asia because she would be with her daughter everyday and now she can only call & video chat with her. She often says if she didn't love and know Schuyler as much as she did she would have brought Amourè with her , she is a Witch and a Werewolf. Also TK and Asia's relationship will be flourishing because last season when TK found out Asia was pregnant by his foe he was really upset , but what made him angrier was because Schuyler was a player and he thought she was like every other girl. But I guess that theory changed because in the season finale Be Played , TK and Asia had their first kiss. There will also be many flashbacks of the year we skipped so we will be seeing more of her and all of the main characters especially baby Amourè who is now 2 years old. And will be getting a good look of how Asia changed she is now going to be a junior and is almost 17 , she is now driving and hopefully at the end of the season we will see her and her family all back together!